Bosquejos rápidos
by Kuso Ryouta
Summary: No podía tener eso en su cuaderno. No. Porque, si llegaba a olvidar lo que éste contenía y algún día lo abría sin antes prepararse mentalmente, lo mínimo que podría pasarle sería que una bomba de vergüenza y arrepentimiento estallara directamente en su cara... [POV Jean K.]


Y allí se encontraba de nuevo. Garabateando, aburrido debido a que el entrenamiento se había cancelado por la lluvia.

Algunos reclutas aprovechaban la oportunidad para pasar el rato con sus amigos, ducharse sin prisas o lo que el tiempo y las circunstancias les permitieran, mientras que otros –como él– tenían nuevas tareas asignadas y debían llevarlas a cabo.

La suya fue la de limpiar los establos. Casi podía oír a Eren haciendo alguna broma al respecto… _casi_ , si no fuera porque Yeager no se burlaba de su (supuesta) cara larga a menos que él comenzara con las provocaciones absurdas. 

Sus quehaceres se terminaron y, aunque no tenía más asuntos en los establos, regresó a éstos luego de buscar con prisa propia de quien no quiere ser descubierto cierta cosa que guardaba debajo de su litera.

Su pasatiempo favorito de antaño, el dibujo, había quedado enterrado junto a las demás cosas que se vio obligado a sacrificar hacía algún tiempo atrás.

Entre pensamientos inútiles y lamentos acallados, se encontró a sí mismo dibujando algo que no llegó a comprender en un principio pues estaba tan sumido en intentar acallar esas voces en su cabeza que, en cuánto notó lo que hacía, no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrancar la hoja de su cuaderno. ¿Qué diablos? Se sentía un imbécil.

Mientras miraba la hoja arrancada, chasqueó la lengua y un color rojizo se apoderó de su rostro. _¡¿En qué momento había comenzado a hacer un bosquejo de Eren?!_

Luego de ese percance, gracias a un inexplicable impulso, cada vez que intentaba dibujar, los garabatos que hacía se unían entre sí formando a Eren aquí y allá.

Era algo espantoso. Inconcebible. ¿Qué iba a hacer con todas aquellas hojas arrancadas?

De esa manera, debajo del colchón de Jean comenzaron a acumularse papeles. Papeles que, si alguien llegaba a encontrarlos, sería su final y tendría que obligarse a sí mismo a caer en la boca de un titán.

.

No supo en qué momento lo único que su lápiz podía trazar era el rostro del adolescente enojado. Los bosquejos de la chica de sus sueños, con un desconcertante parecido a Mikasa, quedaron en el pasado.

Su mano expresaba lo que su boca no. Jamás se atrevería a soltarle más que insultos a Eren, y no aceptaría, ni siquiera en su lecho de muerte, lo que creía poder sentir hacia éste. No lo tenía claro, las circunstancias no se lo permitían y su conciencia tampoco almacenaba muchos datos al respecto. No tenía idea de qué era esa sensación de malestar culposo que sentía al verlo. Ese dolor de estómago, que lo hacía querer insultar a ese maldito suicida para ver si, al recibir un golpe por parte de él, éste desaparecía.

¿Qué podía hacer más que eso?

Su tiempo libre se consumía en arrancar hoja tras hoja de su cuaderno, con cuidado, casi religiosamente, sintiendo una interminable vergüenza en cuanto se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Quién diría que él pensaría en ese bastardo de mierda incluso cuando no lo tenía cerca… Y no sólo eso, gastar almacenamiento de fantasías en imaginar nuevas expresiones en Yeager, cosa que antes sólo hacía cuando se trataba de pensar en la hermanastra de éste, estando la joven en situaciones triple equis y utilizando él tales imágenes como estimulantes para momentos de apuros. Apuros fisiológicos, claro. 

Cuando llegara a entender completamente lo que hacía, probablemente prendería fuego todas las hojas. Con eso, al menos, lograría hacer una fogata y así calentarse las manos. Porque, en cuanto fuera consciente de que ya estaba demasiado metido en una relación que ni siquiera existía entre Eren y él, sólo intentaría negar su realidad, tal y como lo venía haciendo hasta ahora. Porque era simplemente imposible, realmente descabellado, el pensar en que Jean Kirschtein podría estar enamorado de Eren Yeager.


End file.
